Change for the Worse
by Comedian99
Summary: "It was the best of times, it was the worst of times" Discover the story behind the biggest crisis in Zootopian history together with Judy Hopps and Nick Wilde. Who is the mammal that became the face of change and an omen of a better future? What impact did he have on our favorite characters in their personal struggle? Is Zootopia really a city where anyone can be anything?
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, this is my first fan fiction, so please don't be too rough on me... The story is rated M for now, as it will get graphic and will have adult themes later on. I've decided to name every chapter with a title of a song that, according to me, suits the chapter. I will develop the story also for our favorite police duo. I have tons of ideas, all I need to see is that you like it and if you do, I will be sure to continue this story till the end. Enjoy!  
**

 **I don't own anything.**

 _Everybody Hurts  
_

-R.E.M

The room was barely lit by the single light on the ceiling. It flickered irregularly but was enough to make out the details of the snow leopard sitting at the metallic table on a simple metallic chair. Two same, empty chairs were in front of him. He sat straight up dressed in a fiercely red jumpsuit while his eyes wandered around the room, emotionless. There was something really queer about them. Each was of a different color yet both were deep and had an unnatural glint. His right eye was the color blue , the type of blue which icy lakes far North are. His left eye was dark green, almost black. His paws were on the table and were bounded by a pair of cuffs that were also attached to the desk, the other paws were cuffed to each other and each was also cuffed to the table's legs. He had a metal watch on his hand, which seemed unusual in this situation. His whole posture was motionless, yet the two wolves in riot gear and with long weaponry watched him cautiously. His eyes continued to wander around but stopped suddenly. They focused on the mirror right next to the door to the room. He stared at it for a couple of minutes until the entrance to the room opened and let in three mammals. Each seemed very different. First, came a huge grey wolf in military fatigues and an assault rifle and stood by the door. He was followed by a well-groomed red fox in a flawless black suit. The last visitor was a rat in a worn out grey suit and a briefcase which he promptly set on the table. The wolf proceeded to close and lock the door. Both sat down on the opposite side of the table on the metallic chairs. There was a short silence during which the panther stared at the guests and they stared back at him. The rodent opened his briefcase and took out a recorder and a laptop. The fox and the leopard still looked in each others eyes. The fox let his eyes down first, while still keeping his serious demeanor.

"Mr. Snow, I'm Mike Clawson and I'm a representative of the Zootopian Ministry of Internal Affairs and my partner here is Saul Rodent, we are here to interrogate you on the events that happened during the last years which led to the formation of Zootopia Liberation Corps and led to the eruption of Mammalian Civil War in Zootopia, all of your testimony will be recorded and put as evidence in the military court of law, do you have anything to say Mr. Snow?" He said.

The leopard looked again at the mirror and then at his guests. The rat was ready with his recorder and laptop and the fox looked at him with anticipation.

"Okay," the panther answered calmly in baritone, "What do you want to know?"

"Everything, from the beginning" the fox stated.

"Well, it all actually started 19 years ago…."

The leopard started the story while his guests and a certain bunny and a certain fox in police uniforms listened to it too.

* * *

Ian Snow stood at the Zootopia Transit Station in Downtown. After 3 years, it felt amazing to be home. After 3 years of freezing in the middle of nowhere it felt good to feel some warmth.

"It's weird how a snow leopard thinks that." He thought and laughed aloud.

He attracted a few curious stares. A 6 feet tall and 200 lbs. he was still a sight in the mammal crowd full of buffalo and elephants. However, although large even for his own specie, it wasn't shocking, years of evolution and civilization greatly improved not only mental, but also physical traits of many mammals. He was well muscled and wore a black t-shirt with jeans. He also carried a huge backpack. After 3 years in the military he was eager to go home to his wife and small cub. He didn't want to leave them, but his long and costly studies in the Zootopian university and his inner sense of duty forced him to leave his family for that 3 years that felt like ages. However, he didn't consider the time spent in the army as hard. He was always a fan of many sports including martial arts and extreme sports. Now he was a 28 year old male, and he had his life ahead of him. He had a small flat in Downtown close to Tundratown. It wasn't much, but thanks to Catherine it was marvelous. She even managed to scrape a corner for little Peter. Although he was almost 5 years old, he was trying to be fiercely independent, "just like his father" Cat mocked. He began to stroll towards his sweet home. He didn't tell them when he was coming back as he wanted to surprise them. He knew Cat from high school and all through his undergrad and masters they were a couple, so he decided that it was the time to ask her THE question. He has found a ring in a jewelry shop abroad, just before he was shipped to the middle of nowhere. It had a magnificent stone that changed color when exposed to light. It wasn't large, but it was fucking expensive. However, risking his life paid off really well. Now it was safely resting in the pocket of his jeans. He was also eager to see little Peter rejoice from his present. It was also from abroad and it was a wooden toy of a wolf, beautifully handcrafted which rested in his backpack.

"The locals were really nice to me if I think about it… Such a small village and yet we were so welcome, I even managed to get this wonderful toy from kid who offered it as a present." He thought, "I don't understand why would the Northern Nationalists bother these poor people…"

He was pondering all the way to home. He didn't even realized when he stood before the 5 floor apartment building in which his flat was. The flat had 4 rooms. A small room for Peter, a larger room for Cat and Ian, a bathroom with a shower and the largest room was the living room connected with the kitchen. They had a stereo and a TV in the living room, as well as internet- so they were considered civilized by their neighbors.

"Good Morning Mr. Snow!" Exclaimed an old landlady- an antelope. Who emerged from the staircase.

"Mrs. Antler!, how nice to see you!" He shouted back.

"Of course you are, if you weren't you knew that you would have problems with your rent, young man," she said with a devilish grin.

He held his paws defensively and retreated.

"But Mrs. Antler, I wouldn't dare, I may have been to war, but I'm smart enough not to bother you." he answered and grinned.

The antelope erupted in laughter together with the leopard. He really liked the old landlady. She loved to joke and was one of the wisest people Ian knew. "When you will be as old as me, you will learn to see the broader picture and learn not to worry. Well, for me it's too late to worry, I will simply die before I have a chance" she used to say that.

"How was the North dear?" she asked curious.

"Horrific, even for a snow leopard" he answered and they both laughed, "But now I'm home, and I'm ready to start my PhD."

"Good God, you won't give up won't you"? she shook her head in disbelief, "Anyways, go already to your family, I was supposed to go to the shop and it isn't good for my bones to stand such a long time."

They both laughed again and said farewell, and the antelope moved slowly towards the supermarket. He was just too eager to see his family. He opened the door to the stairs and ran up to the 3rd floor where his girlfriend and kid were waiting. Putting his ear near the door and listening to the sound of his child playing with mom. Ian decided to joke around a little and pressed the doorbell. The ruckus went quiet immediately.

"Who's there?" Cat asked.

"The postman, I have a package, the nice landlady let me in." he said calmly while changing the tone and deepness of his voice.

He could hear the muffled steps as Cat approached the door. She unlocked it and stood face to face with a head taller Ian.

"I'm the package dear" he grinned.

Cat was shocked, she couldn't mutter a word, after 3 years, he was back, safe and sound, just like she remembered, well, maybe slightly more muscled, not that she complained.

"Who's that mommy?" asked little Peter as he stood in the doorway, "DAAAAAAAAADDDDDDDDYYYYYY!"

The cub jumped on his dad and hugged him with all his strength.

"Woah there big man, you will make me fall" Ian said while picking up the cub and seating him on his shoulders.

Peter looked almost exactly like his dad, he was big as for his age and growing fast. He still wasn't till the waist height of his dad though. He was dressed in kid's clothes, some T-Shirt with a superhero and jeans. The only thing different about him were his eyes. He had his mother's eyes, two shiny black charcoals. Cat was still shocked. She was also a snow leopard but smaller and slimmer. Also her facial features were more smooth and softer than Ian's and she had really feminine curves that would put to shame many models. Her passion to running and swimming were probably responsible for the last part. The tight, black leggins and a blue blouse were making this fact visible. For Ian, she looked the same as the day he departed. She had tears now as well. She ran up to him and kissed his nose and hugged him. Ian grinned and hugged her back while Peter was busy playing with his dads ears.

"Okay, enough of the corridor, let's get inside" Ian said and lifted Cat up from the ground and went inside, "Watch out there big man, you will hit your head".

Peter swiftly ducked and soon the whole family was home.

* * *

Ian didn't even flinch while telling the story, only a small tear was swelling in his left eye while the rat was typing and the fox was watching him. He noticed that the tear was the only reaction Ian had throughout the whole story.

"Mr. Snow, I cannot possibly know how your personal life stories may be a valuable evidence in the court" the fox said.

The leopard looked at him the way that made the fox flinch and caused the guards to grab their weapons tighter and move closer.

"If you would come prepared Mr. Clawson, you would have known what happened later and you could connect the dots…" Ian spit out these words with sudden hatred.

The fox didn't flinch this time but the guards became even more agitated. The red-haired mammal signaled them to stand down- which they did.

"I'm aware what happened to your family, but I'm still not able to "connect the dots" as you said." The fox stated.

"Well, then let me continue this tale without senseless interruptions" the leopard said, calm again.

* * *

There was no end to greetings, hugs and kisses. Everyone was thrilled to finally see each other.

"Now there, kiddo, I have something for you" Ian said with a mysterious tone. Cat giggled and Peter couldn't stand still from anticipation.

"What is it dad?!" he said exclaimed excited.

"Here, I brought it to you straight from the far North" Ian said and gave the wooden wolf which he took out from the backpack in the meantime.

Peter grabbed it and his jaw dropped.

"Thank you Daddy, it's amazing, my best friend is a wolf!" Peter exclaimed and jumped to hug his dad, "I'll need to show it to him as soon as possible!"

Ian grinned and patted the cub.

"Now son, maybe you want to play with it? It's a toy after all…" Ian suggested.

Peter just realized how many precious seconds he lost. He ran towards his room murmuring something about Howl Eye and how he will meet Captain Buck and the Iron Fox.

"How did you know?" Cat asked in her soft voice.

"About what?" Ian asked astonished.

"That he will like the wolf" Cat added.

"Well, sometimes we had signal and when we had a minute of break I would read your texts. I'm glad Peter has found so many friends, especially this young wolf- Charlie was it? He seems like a nice kid." Ian explained.

"Yes, Charlie Growl, contrary to his surname he is really nice and gets along with pred and prey alike. Peter likes him so much, he's his best friend next to this small and shy doe- Anna." Cat said and kissed him in the muzzle.

"Ahhh, kids they don't know the differences that exist between each of us, if you play nicely, you are my friend- maybe we should learn something from them?" Ian suggested deep in thought.

"Maybe you are right" Cat pondered too.

"That's why you are IT!" Ian shouted and ran away when he poked her.

Cate looked astonished but soon became furious and started chasing her boyfriend around the tiny flat.

"Hey, it's not time for tag!" She shouted

"So why are you chasing me?" Ian riposted.

"Because you started you childish piece of fur!" Cat shouted again.

Ian was laughing all the time, suddenly he stopped and caught Cat who started to furiously poke him.

"Ow, stop, Cat, enough! Ow, You win! I surrender, please treat me honorably, Ow I'm your prisoner!" He exclaimed while putting his hands up.

Cat stopped and noticed that both of them fell on the ground, just inches from the scattered Pawgos.

"Woah, I could get shot or step on a mine but I wouldn't want to fall on one of these" Ian said.

Cat scowled but nodded.

"I understand what you mean, but don't you talk about you getting hurt!" She said scowling.

She stood up and was waiting for her boyfriend, but he wasn't up yet. He was kneeling on one knee and was holding an engagement ring that was inside a velvet box. Cat gasped.

"Catherine Von Clawmanov, will you marry me?" Ian asked as smooth as he could.

Cat was shocked yet again in the lapse of what, 15 minutes?

"Stop with the surprises or I will have a heart attack one day" she said and scowled again.

Now Ian was dumbstruck, he was still kneeling like stupid and was staring wide-eyed at his girlfriend. She suddenly exploded into a short laughter and started crying at the same time.

"And you are making me cry again you dimwit! she said through tears, "Of course I agree!"

And she pulled him closer to kiss him.

* * *

"After that, things came back to normal. I had started to do my PhD. After my undergraduate degree in Mathematics and Finance and a masters in Economics, I was ready to advance my study on the economics of Zootopia an it's importance on the society. I already had previous interest in politics, economics, philosophy and history but I simply didn't have time to study everything thoroughly. But now, I was able to advance my studies and expand it into new territories that were out of my reach before. I titled it "Mathematical and Historical Analysis of Economic and Social situation in Zootopia" I also started to write a couple of books together with my PhD. My study included applying mathematical theories to economic policies. I composed it together with philosophical trends and historical data to analyze the Zootopian society. I was aware of the shocking differences between preds and prey, as well as differences between each individual species. The differences were on every level possible. The hidden, mutual racism has shown itself in income and wealth gaps between these two groups and between itself. For example: The preds were the majority of the top 1% and owned more than 1/3 of the wealth and their income was larger by tenfold or more then the one of a statistical prey. However, the preds were also the majority of the poorest citizens. The prey were more equal in income and wealth between each other. Also, the housing in Zootopia is divided by pred/prey districts, however the business areas were mainly mixed with a few exceptions such as- small retail shops in pred/prey enclaves. Preds dominated the city center and the outskirts of each district while the prey were mostly iving in the suburbs. May I remind you that the outskirts are the poorest regions in our city. I would also like to remark that although the education in Zootopia is theoretically mixed, but most of the young ones learn in their respective enclaves. This is related to the fact that pred/prey had differing philosophic views and different literature, including historical literature meaning that….

"MR. SNOW," the fox roared, "WE SHALL NOT HEAR ANY MORE OF THIS CRIMINAL PROPAGANDA! YOU SPOKE AND DID TOO MUCH OF IT ALREADY"

The leopard was fully professional, he still didn't move at all and looked at the fox again. The fox was shaking from anger.

"If my beliefs are really that agitating, please inform me" Ian smoothly said.

He seemed amused from the fact that the fox was furious and that he was trying to kill him with his eyes.

"Would you continue Mr. Snow?" asked the fox who calmed down a bit, although he was still shaking from anger.

"Naturally" Ian replied and a small smile appeared on his lips for a second.

* * *

Ian was celebrating his 30th birthday. He had good thoughts. Peter was 7 and Cat was his wife for two years, the deadline for the defense of his thesis was coming fast, yet he wasn't worried. He knew that he was prepared. He researched his topic from every possible side including parts that went above and beyond. Simply, Ian was living the dream. After singing the classic Happy Birthday, they all sat down at the table.

"Honey, when is your thesis defense?" Cat asked intrigued suddenly.

She wore her special white dress especially for today. It was elegant but pretty casual. It contrasted with Ian in his typical black t-shirt and plain jeans.

Ian didn't answer for a second as Peter was trying to put a birthday hat on his head.

"Ummm, well, it's in 2 weeks, why are you asking?" Ian said, while trying to help Peter.

"I'm just curious, I mean, it's a big day for you" She stated.

"Yes, yes it is, but don't worry, I have everything ready. The chancellor said that if I defend it really well, I have a position as a professor in the Economics department" Ian informed, "So you won't have to work overtime anymore!"

"It's no problem for me to work, I actually like working in the bank, I actually studied for it." Cat said while slightly smiling when she remembered the good old times.

"I know, I was dating you then and you sat next to me in some classes, silly" Ian joked, "Hey kiddo! You did it, the hat it on!"

Cat was about to scowl at her husband, but a 6 foot tall snow leopard in a yellow birthday hat, that was crooked on one side, looked ridiculous. She laughed instead.

"Stop talking about work, you adults are so boring!" Peter exclaimed.

Now both of the parents laughed.

"You are right sweetie, adults are boring." Cat said while laughing.

"Moooom, stop laughing, it's time for plan C!" Peter exclaimed again.

"Plan C?" Ian was surprised.

His wife winked and left to the kitchen. He could see her digging in the fridge. When she turned, she had his favorite cake in her hands. Vanilla and chocolate.

"Plan C was Plan Cake?" Ian asked.

Peter and Cat nodded simultaneously. Ian couldn't help but grin.

"Well then, lets dig in!"

The cake was quickly divided proportionally to size and hunger of the family members. Ian couldn't resist but throw a piece of cake at Cat. She wanted to scold him but her son threw a piece of cake at his dad making her scold them both and comment that:

"I have two children here!"

As expected, both of the male leopards were amused. Luckily for Cat, the rest of the dessert was peaceful and no one was firing ballistic missiles made out of vanilla and chocolate. After the consumption, time came for the present. The family wasn't rich and it was pretty small. Ian's parents died when he was doing his masters and only Cat's dad remained, although he had dementia and was in a foster home. Ian's parents died of old age and Cat's mom had cancer and died when Cat was starting college. Her dad's situation got worse shortly after. Ian remembered that she even needed to leave college for some time. She did finally come back though when her dad, still pretty clear thinking, demanded that she goes back and go live her own. All she had to do was to visit him from time to time, which she did, although it was becoming harder day by day. His friends weren't here in the current moment. He spent lots of great moments with them. Both in college and the military. He would met them afterwards in some pub as Cat was merciful and let him go. So, only At has bought him a present for now. It was nicely wrapped in white paper with a red ribbon. Ian was intrigued. Peter was trying to sneak a peek under his dads arm. Ian literally clawed off the paper because he was too lazy to unpack it nicely. Cat groaned. Inside was a photo album made out of really fine paper. Everything, from the pages to the cover, was high quality and it was a pleasure to look and to touch-just like Cat was. There was also a nice looking watch. Ian was intrigued, not as much as Peter, who was jumping around.

"What is it!? What is it!?" he was asking, really loudly.

"I got a watch!" Ian stated happily.

"So you will always come back home on time" Cat explained.

"Ohhhhhh, sooooo cooooool, when I will get a watch?" Peter asked

"When you will be older okay?"

Peter nodded in silence as he looked on the gleaming watch. It was made out of stainless steel and it was mechanized not electronic. It was visible that it was pretty expensive, but damn, it was classy. Ian put it on instantly. He could see Cat smile and he knew he will every day, no matter what. Peter noticed the second part of the present though.

"What is that?" He asked curiously.

"It's a photo album sweetie" Cat said.

"In a phone?" The naïve cub asked

"No you silly, on paper" his dad said grinning, "It looks like your mom took almost every picture from our electronic album and told some poor fellow to print that brick."

Cat giggled and they opened the album. There were a lot of pictures there. All the way down from high school till now. Ian could see the picture at the beginning of 10th grade when Cat was a shy, new kid in school. He saw the picture from their first date where Ian took it while Cat was trying to hide her blush. He saw the picture from their university year and a picture from their graduation. There was one picture halfway through the book that covered the whole page. It was the photo from their wedding. On the next page it read: I'm waiting for more moments to capture…. Signed: Cat

* * *

Ian paused his story. He has become apathetic again and scanned the room again. After a short pause he spoke again.

"But you know what happened later, it didn't go as planned, it never seems to go…" He said and this time there was melancholy in his voice.

"You did pass your defense though, you passed it splendidly" spoke the rat who was quiet till now, "you shed light on the problems bothering our city and offered some solutions, it was a breakthrough".

"SAUL RODENT, WE AREN'T HERE TO COMPLIMENT THIS EVIL IDEOLOGY!" The fox shouted. He was furious again.

Ian looked coldly at Mike and the fox became calmer under this intense stare.

"However, we aren't here to discuss your policies, as Mr. Clawson said" the rodent said undisturbed, "we are here to know what exactly happened, so Mr. Snow, please tell us what happened"

Ian looked back at the rat and simply said:

"Peter died. That's it, that's all. Some drunk maniac hit him with a car when he was walking with his friends from school. A mammal killed my 7 year old son and then ran away because he was scared. How scared was Peter when the was laying in the pool of his own blood calling for mom and dad because he couldn't feel his little legs? Peter wasn't scared, he was horrified, he was just a small cub, he had a whole life ahead of him and he died before it even started. He died calling for me, his dad, he died extending his small paw down the road hoping that I will appear in the last moment and save him. I didn't. Trust me, there is no greater pain than losing your child. Especially if you feel guilty and responsible for it.

After that monologue there was a long silence. Everybody put their heads down, even the fox and the wolf guards, except that Ian didn't. Tears swelled in his eyes again but only for a second. He kept his head straight and stared blankly into the distance. After a couple of minutes of silence, Ian spoke again:

"I still had my wife with me though, that kept me going on. But she was just as devastated as I was. Even more. She carried this child and it was taken away from her. She couldn't cope with it. On her 31st birthday, the first without Peter, after I sang her "Happy Birthday" she cried and went to the bathroom. I found her 10 minutes later. She hung herself on the lamp using the shower curtain."

The silence seemed to deepen. More tears swelled in Ian's eyes as he finished the story.

"Ekhm, Mr. Snow, I'm aware that it's a really difficult moment for you, but we must move on with the testimony" The rat shyly said.

"It's okay Mr. Rodent, it was years ago, I've learned to cope, but I would like to request a break" Ian answered calmly.

"But sir, we must finish the testimony as soon as possible!" The rat exclaimed.

"I'm know that you have your duties, however, it's enough memories for one day. Contrary to the popular opinion, I have feelings too."

While he said it, a singular tear strolled down his cheek and fell on the concrete floor. No one seemed to notice though, even the characters behind the mirror. The rodent was too busy packing and the fox and the wolves were still silent staring blankly at something far away. Finally the wolf in military fatigues opened the door and went out first, he was followed by the rodent who hurried outside. The fox lingered behind and looked back at the snow leopard in the chair. Their eyes connected for a second and then the fox left. The door creaked and you could hear the lock being closed. Ian Snow was left alone in the small concrete room with the two silent wolves in riot gear. Ian looked at the mirror again. He stared at it and Judy Hopps and Nick Wilde stared back.

 **Well, that's it for now. If you liked the story please review. I'll be sure to continue. If you have any criticism or suggestions, write them right away. I'll improve, I promise. I'll try to make the chapters longer, but I can't promise regular updates, although I ill try to post a chapter at least once a week. You can also PM me if anything.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello again. Here's chapter two of the story. Don't forget to review if you have any suggestions or comments. Be sure to fav and follow if you like it. Enjoy!**

 _Feel Good Inc._

-Gorillaz

Nick and Judy sat in silence in the cafeteria. Nick was playing with a paper cup and Judy had her forehead on the table.

"Why do you think he's so emotionless?" Judy asked suddenly.

"He isn't emotionless, he's calm. Too calm." Nick answered and looked away.

"Yeah, whatever, but why?" Judy asked and hopped out of her chair.

"He needs to be calm Carrots." Nick said, "he knows that shouting and crying will do him no good"

Judy started to walk around the place spoke:

"He may be planning something though, he's a sly mammal" Judy pondered

"Hey! I'm the sly fox!" Nick exclaimed and put on his signature grin

"NICK! It's not the time for jokes!" Judy shouted at him, "We are in a middle of a serious case!"

"Calm down Carrots, I just wanted to loosen the atmosphere" Nick said defensively

"But you were serious a moment ago!" Judy continued exclaiming

"Yeah, but we both know that I can't be for long" Nick said and Judy sighed and nodded her head in agreement, "And I'm Nicholas Wilde not Serious"

Judy scowled but sat down again and was staring at the fox while she was thinking.

"Nick," Judy said and Nick looked at her, "tell me, what do you think will happen?"

"We will need to wait and see Carrots, wait and see" he answered and went to get some coffee.

* * *

Ian sat silently in the same room as yesterday. The two wolves were replaced by equally dressed rhino and tiger who also carried assault weapons. He still had the red jumpsuit and his paws were cuffed the same way as before. He continued to look around the room with his extraordinary eyes. Ian sat straight and was motionless. The door creaked open yet again and the same characters that visited him yesterday entered. They had the same clothes and sat in the identical places as yesterday. The rat has taken out the recorder and the laptop again and the fox sat down and seemed to be interested in the ceiling. The wolf locked the door and nothing could be heard except the faint buzzing of the lamp.

"Good Morning Mr. Rodent, Mr. Clawson, I presume that the purpose of your visit is the same as it was last time" Ian plainly stated.

"It's true Mr. Snow, we hope that you will continue cooperating with us" the fox, Mike said.

"I will, what do you want to know?" Ian asked.

"Well, you could start by telling us what happened after the death of Catherine Snow." The rat suggested.

Ian still didn't move and his eyes were focusing on either of his seated guests.

"Well, Cat's death was a difficult thing to cope with, just as it was with Peters. I kept my job as a professor for a year until I decided to quit. I had enough of these young, happy faces. It reminded me too much of me and Cat when we were young. Don't get me wrong, teaching was marvelous but it was simply too difficult. The psychological stress was too big and I just had enough. After I quit at the age of 32, I tried joining the military. I hoped that I will get killed somewhere faraway while being useful. However, I wasn't accepted, I already was considered pretty old and with my qualifications, the military would rather have me working inside the Internal Affairs Ministry. I declined this offer. And I was too weak to commit suicide, I wanted to, but I couldn't…"

"Apologies for the interruption Mr. Snow" the fox interrupted, "But last time, we didn't cover your personal experience from the military, could you tell us a bit on that?"

"The military was one of the best years of my life, although I could have died. I wasn't at the front all the time though. I spent the first year in training. It was horrible. Our sergeant was the stereotypical type. However, the next two years I've spent far North fighting with the partisans. It was even worse. I first-hand experienced death and misery. I saw villages burnt down and my comrades blown up." Ian said with a bit of melancholy in his voice.

"So what was so amazing in the military?" The fox asked intrigued.

"Well, first, I've met many amazing mammals who later became my friends. I've also have learnt the importance of discipline, courage and organization. I also discovered that in war, just like in life, you need to think fast and that you can't be afraid to do the right thing. After some time, looking from a different perspective, I came to the conclusion, that the military, although it was truly horrifying experience, was the best school of life you will ever get." Ian said putting strong emphasis on the last sentences.

The fox scowled but said nothing.

Ian resumed his story, "As I was saying, I sold my flat as I couldn't bear to live alone there, too many memories. I took my most important things and came to Tundratown. I was renting a small, one room apartment. I didn't have a job and I didn't have a family. I knew I wouldn't survive in this way so I caught every job I managed to find. Not all were legal. I worked as a construction worker and later as a security guard in a mall-that's a few I can name. I also participated in some underground fighting. Every day I came back bruised and bleeding trying to dodge cops. All the money I earnt, I spent on alcohol and drugs and sluts. Every weekend I was either sleeping face down in a ditch near the road, or trying to get out of a sleazy brothel. Soon I was fired from every job I tried. My only source of income became fighting."

"Mr. Snow, were the fights and important part of your future life, did they affect you later on?" the fox asked intrigued again.

"Well, I believe that yes. I knew how to fight, I trained a lot of martial arts and I was a soldier. However, I didn't always win though. What I learned fighting there is that you can't show weakness. No matter what your injuries were, you had to fight on. Pain became my best friend and my worst enemy. Ian replied emotionless.

"These two phrases exclude each other out, would you mind to clarify?" the rodent emotionless asked while typing.

"Well, it was so common and it was always there, just like my best friend, however, when I was fighting, I knew that pain meant that I'm losing. And I couldn't lose, I needed to fight it like my worst enemy." Ian stated, "I began to like this life. It seemed pretty. Fight, get drunk and high, fuck and repeat. I visited more clubs and bars then I can count, and I studied mathematics in an university." Ian added and smiled slightly but continued before any of his guests has responded, "I still remember the last day of this life, I was 34 then and on the best way to doom. But somehow I was saved."

Ian hated elephants. He hated them for the last 5 minutes. He hated the roar of the crowd and he hated the cold concrete floor of the warehouse. It was dark, except the circle he was standing in, it was brightly illuminated by the nearby lamps. He was grateful though that he was fighting bare chested. The last thing he needed was his only t-shirt to be ruined.

"Why did I need to fight with this grey-skinned fatass?" he thought while he dodged a punch thrown at him.

"C'mon Kitty, come play with me!" The elephant roared and charged Ian.

Ian dodged him again and switched sides. The elephant was strong and big. Taller at least by a foot or two and probably twice as heavy. However, he was slow. All of that made him pretty easy to dodge and easy to hit. This motherfucker had really good endurance though. Ian observed his enemy as he turned around. He decided to make his move.

"I never play with ugly and sweaty fucks!" Ian shouted, "but I'll make an exception for you!"

His plan succeeded, the elephant was furious and threw himself at him again. Ian grabbed his neck from behind and using his momentum, he threw the elephant on the ground. His enemy became even madder and stood up. Ian delivered a kick in his ribs causing the elephant to grunt. He followed with a quick jab to the elephants eye with his right paw. Ian jumped back as the elephant delivered a punch that would probably cave in his skull if he jumped away one second late. The elephant staggered and Ian used this to his advantage when he delivered a powerful left hook to the side of the elephants skull. The elephant was in shock, Ian then kneed him in the stomach and punched him straight between the eyes which made his enemy lose balance. Ian looked around. The circle around him was frantic, which made him almost deaf, however, he knew that it wasn't the end yet. The elephant stood up and shook his head. He approached him cautiously now.

"You see, maybe you shouldn't play with kittens" Ian mocked.

This was enough for the elephant to boil from anger again. He started throwing wild punches at Ian. The snow leopard dodged a couple and then caught one of them using both of his paws. Ian struggled as the force of the punch caused him to almost lose balance. The elephant paused in surprise, but soon surprise was replaced by pain as Ian kicked him straight in his knee which caused the joint to dislocate and the bones around to break. The elephant fell down on the other knee while Ian was still holding his arm. He proceeded to break the elephants arm at the elbow. Then he kicked him straight between his eyes. The skull cracked under the sheer force of the kick and elephant's neck creaked under the force of his head flung backwards. He slowly collapsed backwards and lay still. His enemy was unconscious, hence defeated.

"Give me the money now you assholes!" Ian shouted when he approached the bookmaker.

The hyena smiled and gave him the money. It was difficult to hear anything as the crowd was completely wild. The mammals broke the circle and each and every one of them was trying to get their money from the bets.

"You may cost me a lot Little Kitty, but I like you here, it's always a show when you are around" he said and grinned.

The hyenas golden teeth flashed and he left. Ian counted the bills, everything was in order. He despised the hyena though, he was a perfect example of a degenerate scum. Racist and violent without a reason. However He earned above 5,000 Zootopian dollars. He suddenly felt a friendly pat on his shoulder and he turned around. In front of him stood an almost equally tall husky with brown eyes and in leather jacket, black t-shirt and black, leather pants.

"Hello there Chris, it's good to see you" Ian said smiling.

"Ian, old friend, today you exceeded our expectations. And you definitely payed back what we lost the last time you fought," the husky said.

Behind him, there was a small group of dogs and wolves and foxes in the same apparel as Chris and the words "Howl and Ride" written on the back of their jackets. They talked between each other and looked from time to time at Ian.

Ian grinned and riposted, "It's the third time you are saying it".

"Well, I do it because your last loss was shameful, so I don't know how many more times I will say that." The husky said and grinned.

"Okay, okay- first things first, my cut and then, you fancy grabbing something strong?" Ian asked with anticipation.

"Here's your money." The husky said, "And as for the second part-gladly. My boys need to have some fun. We also found that amazing club, it's in Downtown and it's cheap, sleazy and well supplied in all kinds of…merchandise. Plus, the cops never go near this place."

"Give me the exact address and I will meet you there." Ian said happily.

The husky gave him a piece of paper and said, "We will see if you can do anything else with these paws of yours".

Ian grinned and answered, "Well, they can cause the loss of consciousness in many different ways."

Chris was also grinning by now. He patted Ian on the back and left saying, "See you there, big guy."

His gang followed suit, but some of the members paw-bumped Ian as they left. Ian was fond of this special gang of bikers. The "Rebel Preds" only accepted canines, but really liked Ian. Maybe it's because he was making them rich. Ian didn't want to go back to his flat. He was behind with the rent and there was actually nothing useful there. Except his bed, which he rarely used. He grabbed his t-shirt and walked outside of the warehouse. Deep in Tundratown, it was far away from prying eyes. He started to walk to the nearest train station. The freezing weather didn't bother him much but he could see his condensed breath. After walking a mile or two, he managed to reach the station. It was empty, except for a polar bear in a dark-blue jogging suit and a white-furred vixen in a long black coat. Ian patiently waited for the train.

"Caution, train approaching" a mechanic voice said.

The empty train approached and only he and the vixen got in. The doors closed and the train moved forward. Ian sat down and silently looked in the window watching the passing Tundratown. After a few minutes he has arrived at his destination. The club was just a short walk away. He noticed that the vixen exited and walked in the opposite direction from the one he was about to take. He shrugged and soon forgot about the vixen. He exited and started walking yet again. Downtown was warmer and Ian liked the feeling. After a short walk, he reached the club. "The Naked Tigress" said the neon sign with a figure which shown him a tigress in a pretty sensual pose.

"That's more like it" he murmured and walked towards the entrance.

He already saw the bikers rides so he knocked on the metal door. A small space opened on it and two yellow predator eyes looked at Ian.

"Come in, you are expected" he heard the voice say before Ian spoke.

The door opened and let Ian in. He instantly got hit with a wall of smoke, loud music and the omnipotent smell of sweat, alcohol and the cigarettes. He looked right and saw a black panther in a suit holding the door. Ian nodded and came fully in. He saw that the club was a typical strip club with a couple of stages for the girls and a large bar that was served by a large bull. As most of the things in Zootopia, the bar was accommodated to suit mammals of various sizes. Ian saw many predator and prey animals. From rhinos and lions to foxes and rams. Ian saw Chris sitting in the corner while a lioness was giving him a lap dance. The rest of his gang was either served by other dancers or the bull at the bar. A few of them were near the stage deciding to watch some pole dancing. Ian approached Chris and sat down opposite of him. There was a table with a pole between them.

"Hello Ian, I'm happy to see you" Chris said while taking a powerful sip from his beer.

"Should I replace your charming companion then?" Ian asked grinning.

"Nononono, for that I would need to get the private room." Chris answered smiling, "Here, leave the big boys alone" he told the lioness while handing her a 100 and slapping her ass.

She turned around and purred before she walked away.

"Damn, they have some wild ones here" Ian commented.

"Wait till you feel them," Chris said and gave Ian a joint from his pocket, "Here, try this, I bought it especially for you: Mary Jane mixed with some catnip. The guy also said that he put some LSD too. I have more in any case, for my favorite kitty."

Ian took the joint and lighted it up using Chris's lighter. He inhaled it deeply and just a few seconds later he was drifting somewhere far away. The world exploded into colors and he felt relaxed like never. The colors started to move around forming patters and blending into each other. His muscled relaxed as he took inhaled again. He barely could see what is happening in the real world. He noticed that a white vixen came and sat on his lap. He was in a bliss. Far away, he could hear Chris laughing but he didn't care. He had a sexy female on his lap and some strong shit. Lots of strong shit. He put the joint to his muzzle every couple of seconds, and with every time he felt better. After what seemed like centuries, the vixen left and soon after, Ian regained part of his consciousness. He managed to stand up and walk to the bar. The night has just begun.

"The strongest drink in the house" Ian said to the bull.

The bull nodded and poured some crystal clear liquid into a shot.

"Make it double" Chris said as he slid in near to Ian, "You pay this time, I payed for your joint and your dance."

The barman poured another glass and gave them to his clients. Ian and Chris raised their glasses to each other and drank them quick. Chris grimaced but Ian was unmoved.

"Fuck that's strong" Chris said, "What the fuck is that?" he asked the bull.

"Our local moonshine, 95% strong." The bull responded.

"Give it again" Chris said.

The barman obliged and gave them round two. They drank it again.

"Why are you so silent Ian?" The Husky asked a bit worried.

"Man, this was just purely awesome" Ian said and signaled for the third shot.

The bull poured it and they drank it yet again.

"Hahahaha, I noticed," Chris laughed, "Damn, this stuff gets better the more you drink it" and signaled for round four.

"What were you doing in the meantime?" Ian asked.

"Well, thanks to the courtesy of the owner I got rid of my boner" Chris said, "the lioness was starving for some dog meat."

"You shouldn't be allowed to make poems" Ian riposted.

"They are art" Chris said and signaled the bull again as he didn't notice them before.

The barman now looked at them with admiration and hurried to resupply their glasses.

"How long was I out?" Ian asked, "You got a blowjob in the meantime, so what was it? 30 seconds?"

"Fuck you Ian, you were out an hour and the blowjob was just the literal climax of the whole show that the audience was allowed to take active part in." The husky dreamily said.

Ian in the meantime was looking at the TV that was above the bar.

"We are reporting to you again, the Savage case has been solved today. The accused, Assistant Mayor Dawn Bellwether (sheep) has been caught red-handed during her attempt to turn Nicholas Wilde (fox) savage in order to kill the Officer Judy Hopps (bunny) by using a concentrated essence of the flower called "Nighthowler". Her attempt was foiled by the spoken fox and the bunny who managed to switch the essence and record the sheep's confession. The police has apprehended the suspects- Dawn Bellwether and two anonymous rams. Our sources are telling that Dawn Bellwether wanted to cause public turmoil in order to exclude predators from the role of citizens of Zootopia…" The news anchormoose of ZNN reported.

"Can you believe this shit?" Chris asked and paused, " by a newbie bunny cop catching a high-ranking politician and criminal?"

"Same thing Chris" Ian said and requested the next round.

Chris laughed shortly and continued, "It's really hard to believe. In addition, a fox and a bunny working together on solving the biggest case of the last years, man, weird things are happening these days."

"Dude, we are all animals, different but that doesn't matter, look at us, I'm handsome and you are ugly, I'm smart and you are retarded, and we do get along." Ian said and drank his shot.

"Ha Ha, you are so funny." Chris said and also drank his round.

"But seriously now, it's not only about the size" Ian said and paused, "well, I guess size matters too, but size is not the only strength. Plus, as I said before. All of us here are mammals. And we lived in this city for ages. We evolved. We can live peacefully without tearing our throats out. Heck, if we were all so isolated inside our own species, we wouldn't be talking here and neither of us would get those amazing lap dances, and you wouldn't get this blowjob".

Chris smirked at the first sentences, and answered, "I agree with you Kitty, I was just saying that it's weird. However, I need to remark that we have our differences, look at my boys. We are only canines, but it's because we understand each other. We stick together not because we are racist, God forbid, but because we like each other. Because it's in our nature, we are inclined to like animals that are closely related to us."

They both signaled the barman for the 5th round.

"You are right too Chris, but it doesn't stand in the way to like, hell, love other species." Ian said.

"I'll drink to that" Chris said and raised his paw again.

They both drank in silence, but they were starting to feel really dizzy.

"Shit, we are good, but we also have limits, I don't want to pass out. Yet" Chris stated.

The news were still blazing and Ian was still looking at the TV screen.

"Such a small bunny and such courage and motivation," Ian thought as he listened to the full news report, "What I'm doing in the meantime? Getting wasted and high while risking a STD. Fuck. I'm ruining my body and my life."

He looked around, Chris switched to some lighter, 40% beverages and was flirting with one of the waitresses- a cheetah. The rest of the mammals were also busy getting horny, drunk or high. Or in many cases, a combination of two or more. Ian sighed and ordered one last round of their specialty. It came quick but it disappeared even quicker down his throat. Ian felt really dizzy now.

"Fuck. Enough of this." Ian thought.

He signaled the bull for the check and payed the requested amount.

"Hey man, the fuck are you doing, it's just midnight?" Chris asked pulling his attention from the waitress.

"Man, I will not bear it any longer, I'm tired of alcohol, drugs, sluts and fighting. I need to get myself together. If I bunny can become a cop and solve the case of the century, I, Ian Snow can get do something with my life!" He exclaimed.

Chris was dumbstruck for a second. He didn't even pay attention to the cheetah who was suggestively rubbing herself on him.

"Man, well, ummm, shit," he stuttered, "I'm your friend so I'll tell you that: do whatever you want to. I want to fuck bitches and get drunk, but I'm just a simple canine." Chris was growing more confident," So go get them tiger! Ummm, snow leopard or whoever the fuck are you, damn the moonshine must be getting to me…. Anyways, I'll be here or someplace similar if you ever need me."

Chris finished and looked at Ian with anticipation.

"Thank you Chris, I will keep in touch." Ian said.

"Yeah, yeah whatever," Chris answered absentminded as the cheetah took his attention again.

Ian stood up and staggered a bit.

"Fuck, I'll never get anywhere in this state." He thought.

Ian could feel that the drugs were still in him and being drunk didn't help.

"Do you need help?" A soft voice asked from behind and below.

Ian managed to turn around and see the same vixen that was giving him a lap dance and that was earlier seen in the train. She was fully white, from her tip of her ears to the end of her tail. She was way smaller than Ian and had really blue eyes. She was pretty and her body definitely attracted mammals from all over Downtown to this place. He found it especially sexy how she swished her tail from side to side, just like she was trying to hypnotize him.

"The fuck are you doing here?" Ian asked and staggered again.

"I took the shorter route dumbass." She answered.

"Ohhhhh, okay" Ian said and sat down this time.

"Coming back, do you need help?" the vixen asked

"Yeah, but depends what kind" Ian smirked while saying that.

"Any that you need- but some have their cost" the vixen said and smirked too.

"You, I like you, what's your name?" Ian asked.

"My real name or stage name?" The vixen answered a question with a question.

"Real name, I don't even get the whole stage name thingy." Ian clarified.

"I'm Jessie, Jessie Whitetail."

"Hello Jessie, I'm Ian Snow, it's a real pleasure to meet you"

Jessie blushed a little and said, "So what help do you need?"

I need to get back to my flat in Tundratown and I'm not really in a state to do so" Ian said and looked at himself from all angles.

"I can help with that, I saw you at the train station, and I know the area."

"I live in this apartment complex near to the docks. Can you take me there?"

"I will, but I have three hours of my shift left." She sighed.

"I can't wait this long," Ian whined," How about I pay you for the three hours so you can take me home? Damn, I should take you not the other way around."

Jessie pondered for a minute and said, "Sure, it will cost you 3,500 bucks. A thousand for each hour and an extra 500 for the clients place."

He gave her the money and she went to give it to whoever ran this place, dress up, as she couldn't appear on the street in a white bra and panties. Ian did his best not to fall asleep in the meantime. The alcohol was really getting to him. Gladly, he didn't need to wait long. The vixen appeared in her black coat and helped him up. The black panther bouncer let them out. The fresh air, pretty cold at night, refreshed Ian a bit so he could stand on his own. Jessie led him the shorter way to the train station. If he was losing balance, she always managed to help him stand, although he was taller by at least 2 feet and probably three times as heavy. They didn't need to wait a long time as the train soon showed up. It was empty. Ian gladly sat down and closed his eyes. He could feel the vixen sitting next to him.

"How are you big guy?" Jessie asked.

"Like the world is a giant carousel" He answered

She giggled and the voyage continued in silence. After a couple of minutes, they have arrived at the Tundratown train station where they first saw each other.

"Get up" Jessie commanded.

Ian grunted but obliged. The journey to his home wasn't long and was pretty good, considering he didn't fall asleep while standing and fall down on the snow. After what seemed like weeks. He was home. He still had more than a thousand left so he could pay for the rent. He managed to climb up to the 4th floor with Jessie helping him. He also managed to unlock the door after a few tries. His flat was really small. A bed, a desk with a chair and a microwave and a small bathroom behind wooden doors. It had no extra additions or furniture.

"Wow, you really aren't doing the best are you?" Jessie asked

"Nope" Ian said and laid down on his bed while closing his eyes.

"How did you get this many dollars though?" The vixen asked.

"You don't want to know." Ian said without opening his eyes.

"You want me to go?" Jessie asked a bit nervous.

"No, stay if you can." Ian pleaded.

"Good, because you paid for me for three hours. And getting you here took half of this time." She said, "And after that, you don't have to pay"

As he heard these words, Ian's eyes fluttered open. Jessie was standing above him and she dropped her coat to the ground. She was still wearing her white underwear. Her tail began to brush around again. Before Ian could react, she slipped onto his bed and kissed him deeply. Ian grabbed her and pulled her deeper in. It was going to be long night…

* * *

"MR. SNOW, WE AREN'T HERE EITHER TO HEAR ABOUT YOUR SEXUAL LIFE" the fox shouted while the rat was furiously typing.

"I don't want to leave anything out from the testimony" Ian said with a slight smile.

The fox was boiling with anger again. It was clear that his anger amused the leopard.

"If you don't want to hear a heck of the story, then I won't tell it." Ian said flatly, but still was smiling, "however I believe it's enough for today. I will continue tomorrow."

The fox was still boiling but the rat just shrugged although you could see that he was disappointed. Ian still motionless and his eyes stopped moving between his seated guests. He instead started looking into the mirror again while still slightly smiling.

"See you soon Mr. Clawson, Mr. Rodent," Ian said without looking at them.

The mammals packed and exited. This time the fox marched out first, followed by the wolf. The rodent was last but he also hurried out quickly. Ian could hear the lock clicking. He was alone with his guardians again.

* * *

"Hello Chief, you missed us?" Nick said while approaching Chief Bogo with a cup of coffee.

"Don't start it Wilde" the chief snorted and slowly drank the coffee.

Judy meanwhile was staring silently through the panel of glass at the snow leopard.

"What happened with Mr. Ice-Cold while we were gone?" Nick asked curious.

The Chief rolled his eyes but Judy didn't make any reaction.

"A very explicit story about he fought, smoked, drank and fucked. And how he first heard about you two."

"During which of these actions he did hear about us?" Nick asked even more curious.

Bogo rolled his eyes again and this time Judy kicked Nick.

"Owww, Carrots, stop it. You know that you are stronger than you look." Nick scowled.

"You stop it Nick, we are in a middle of something" Judy said.

"The interrogation room?" Nick asked while smirking.

Both Nick and Judy groaned.

"Okay, okay, I'll stop" Nick said while his grin still dominated his muzzle.

All three of them kept watching the prisoner in silence who was still looking straight at them.

"Queer, it's like he knows that we are here." Bogo said.

"It's because he knows. He does exactly know who is standing behind this pane of glass." Judy stated and all three fell silent again.

 **Side note: The next chapter, or the one after that will definitely will be about Judy and Nick, so please be patient...**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello everybody. Here is chapter 3. I would like to thank you for reading and appreciating the story. This chapter is mainly transitional, so it's shorter. Enjoy! Remember to fav, follow and review if you liked it. If you have any comments/criticism/ideas, let me know. Feel free to PM me.**

 _I Wonder_

-Rodriguez

Ian was seated in the interrogation room once again. Straight and motionless, he was keeping his eyes shut listening to what was going on in the room. The two wolves from day one appeared again. Ian could hear the lock on the door click as his guests entered the room for the third time.

"Good Day Mr. Clawson, Mr. Rodent and the charming wolf companion with no name," Ian said while still keeping his eyes shut.

He could hear how his guests moved his chairs to sit in them, how the wolf closed and locked the door and how the rat opened his briefcase.

"I presume that you want me to continue my story, very well, so be it." Ian said just as he heard the fox trying to phrase a sentence.

* * *

His eyes fluttered open.

Ian couldn't move. Literally. All of his body hurt, from head to claw. He tried to stretch but discovered that he couldn't as his paws were cuffed to the bed. He also noticed that he was completely nude. Especially his headache was impossible to bear.

"The fuck…" Ian murmured and looked around the room.

It wasn't good, the bed sheets and the blanket were ripped and hanging across the whole apartment. He also noticed a few holes in the wall and that the bed was creaking when he moved on it. It was probably broken.

"Fuck…" Ian murmured again.

He noticed a key on the desk.

"It isn't far away" Ian thought and tried to use his leg to bring the desk closer.

However, his attempts were futile. He couldn't move his leg. He tried the other, it didn't work either. Ian was begging to get worry now. He tossed his body up in an attempt to free himself.

CRACK! The bed broke underneath causing him to collapse. A terrified squeal sounded right next to him. Ian looked to his right with surprise. What he took to be a bundle of what was left from the blanket, was in reality a white vixen.

"Jessie?" Ian asked surprised.

"What do you want Ian?" the vixen asked from underneath the covers.

The memories of the night before came rushing back.

"I think I already got what I wanted" Ian said.

The bundle of a fox stirred and her head popped up.

"Ha, ha, ha, really funny, I can't feel the lower part of my body because of you." Jessie complained.

"Same here, would you care to explain why the hell am I cuffed? And how the hell did you even manage to get cuffs in here?" Ian asked shocked.

"One- I got you when you were too busy taking care with my boobs. Two- Pockets? Ever heard of them?" Jessie murmured and slowly turned around on her back.

Both of them lay next to each other staring silently at the ceiling. Suddenly both erupted into laughter.

"Oh, God, that was the best sex I've ever had" Ian said through his tears, "And I had a lot"

"Me too, and I didn't think that your little buddy down there would function after such amounts of alcohol, but he did a great job." Jessie complimented.

"Will you give him a pat?" Ian asked smirking.

The vixen didn't reply but used her paw to pat the said body part. Ian noticed how soft her paws were.

"Now would you please un-cuff me? Please?" Ian pleaded.

"I can't move you dumbass," She responded.

"Just crawl over me and get the key. I will be able to help you then."

Jessie sighed and started to crawl over Ian. The plan wasn't perfect. The female fox was rubbing herself directly over his crotch and it was making him hard again.

"Ohhhhh, I see that somebody wants some more," Jessie suggestively said and wiggled her body causing Ian to grunt slightly.

Jessie giggled and presented Ian the key.

"Free me please?" Ian pleaded again.

"Here you go" the vixen said and freed his arms.

Ian massaged his wrists while Jessie managed to sit directly on his crotch.

"Not helping," Ian stated.

She leaned in closer and whispered into his ear, "I wasn't planning to"

Ian felt that she grabbed his mammalhood and slid it inside her. She whimpered slightly but began to move her hips slowly. Ian groaned and noticed that her fur was clumped in streaks on her face, chest and pussy- basically everywhere. He also saw that her side of the bed was riddled with white patches on the sheets and blankets.

"Woops" Ian thought and drifted away again.

* * *

"Mr. Snow, please, we don't have to hear EVERYTHING" the fox groaned.

"But as it's a court testimony, and I solemnly swear to tell the truth, the whole truth and nothing but the truth. And please think Mr. Clawson, what would the judge think when he would find out that you encouraged the suspect to hide the truth. That's classified as treason." Ian said and smirked.

The fox groaned again, "Spare us the more spicy details? I'm sure you understand Mr. Snow..."

"Let him tell everything," one of the wolves in the back murmured.

The fox shot him a murderous glance and the wolf didn't make a sound.

"Anyways, where was I?" Ian asked rhetorically.

* * *

"You said that you couldn't move!" Ian shouted at Jessie.

"Well, you were swearing half-way through that you can't use your legs!" Jessie shouted back.

Ian was between her legs which were wrapped around him. He groaned and fell on his side. He started to massage his legs with his paws to relax them a bit.

"What hour is it anyways?" He asked.

Jessie looked at her phone and answered, "Half past 11"

"I need to go, get washed, dressed and I need to get a job." Ian listed and tried to stand up.

Luckily, his legs cooperated and he managed to sit on the edge of the bed.

"Stay a bit more…" the white vixen pleaded and nuzzled into his neck.

"I really need go Jessie, if you want, we may meet some time later okay?" Ian suggested.

"I always cuddle after I orgasm." She responded.

"Well, I always use the tissues and clear the browser history" Ian riposted and barely stood up.

Jessie erupted into laughter, "But you don't have a computer"

"I don't, you got me here." He said absentminded as he was looking for his clothes, "AHA, here you are" he said and picked them up from under the desk.

He had lots of luck that they were clean and not covered in jizz, even luckier that he found some clean underwear. He took them and went to the bathroom slowly.

Before he closed the door he said, "Want to join? You are dirty…. In both ways"

The white vixen giggled but also managed to stand up and move slowly towards the bathroom.

Ian closed the door and went into the shower. Jessie joined him shortly after. They showered for some time but soon exited. Ian changed into his only t-shirt and one of his jeans that he managed to find on the floor. He had no idea if those were the ones from yesterday. Jessie also dressed herself. They meet outside the bathroom and looked around the completely wrecked flat.

"Call me" she said while she handed him a piece of paper and walked out slowly.

"I will surely" He said.

Jessie send him a kiss and disappeared behind the door. Ian could get one last glimpse of her white, swishing tail.

"Fuck, the landlord will be pissed" Ian murmured.

After dealing with the grizzly bear landlord and leaving him almost all his money, Ian walked out towards the train station. He didn't see Jessie this time. He waited until the train arrived which took him to Downtown. He needed to stand as there were many passengers, probably rushing to work. He didn't notice when he reached his destination. Ian walked out and headed towards the military recruitment center. It was almost empty, as always.

"Welcome to Zootopia Recruitment Station- Downtown, are you here to defend your home?" the ecstatic labrador behind the desk asked.

"Somewhat, my name is Ian Snow, Corporal, 5th Arctic Battalion" He said and saluted while straightening up.

The labrador also stood up and saluted, " Harry Tails, Private, 3rd Homeland Battalion, how may I assist you Corporal?"

"I'm looking for a job. I was here a couple of years ago but I was rejected. Instead, I was proposed a position in the City Hall."

The labrador sat down and typed a few commands in the computer.

His eyes were running through the screen when he finally said, "Yes, we have your name in our database. We also have your history of service and your visit here from 2 years ago. Sadly, the position that was vacant during that time is taken now."

Ian started to lose hope, but before he could say anything the labrador continued.

"However, we do have an empty space in the City Hall. It seems that a military Advisor for Crime Enforcement department is open. You sir possess the necessary qualifications, but to finalize everything, you need to visit Captain Muzzler. He's responsible for hiring at "higher" positions." The labrador explained and pointed at the door to the captains office.

"Thank you Private Tails" Ian said with visible gratitude and saluted.

The labrador saluted back and went back to work. Ian looked at the door, sighed and walked towards it with confidence. He knocked.

"Enter." A gruff voice said.

Inside, on the chair, sat a brown-furred hog. He was writing something on a piece of paper and had a cigar in his mouth.

"Corporal Ian Snow, 5th Arctic Battalion, I'm here to discuss the proposed job as the military Advisor for the Crime Enforcement department.

The hog stopped writing but didn't stand or salute.

"At ease soldier, Private Tails already send me your data," he said and pointed at the computer nearby, "please sit down."

Ian came to the desk and sat down.

"Well, you are qualified for the job, you have the military experience and higher education. Your specialization should be sufficient, and bureaucratic machine always needs more slaves… I see no problems from that side. But! I also saw a hole in your records. Where were you the last two years?" the boar said and drilled his black eyes in Ian.

"Sir, I was unemployed, living in Tundratown, after a certain incident that happened in my life. I need to admit, I took part in illegal activities, but I want to take a chance to redeem myself." Ian stated.

He knew that keeping it short and honest is the best tactic.

"Well, this does change the situation a bit. However, it doesn't change it for the worse," the captain said.

Ian was taken back, "How so? Isn't my criminal past a problem?"

"It is, but it also gives you knowledge and experience in this matter. The military is also the chance for redemption. Together with your qualifications, you are good to go." The hog said and stamped the document he was writing on earlier.

He handed it to Ian. The leopard saw that it was the job offer and all that was needed was his name at the bottom. He quickly grabbed the pen from the Captains desk and signed the paper without thinking. It was just the first page, behind them there was a couple more filled with rules, regulations and laws.

"Thank you sir," Ian said.

"Together with it, you get a promotion to Lieutenant. You will start your job tomorrow at the City Hall. You also receive a half of your monthly salary in advance. I would transfer it on your bank account, but I see from your current state, that I should rather pay in cash." The officer said and paused, "The other details are in the document."

The Captain stood up and saluted. Ian saluted back and exited. He finally was back. He had a job and some money to start with. He waited outside until the Labrador approached him with an envelope.

"Lieutenant, here are your funds, good luck sir" he said while saluting and handed him the envelope.

Ian nodded and saluted back. He put the envelope back into his pocket and walked out of the recruiting station. He paused outside and decided what to do.

"First things first…" he thought.

He walked for some time until he found himself at a pawn shop. He entered the place and came to the register.

"What do you want?" asked the hippo that was in charge of the shop.

"I'm here for a metallic watch, mechanic, deposited here about 2 years ago. The company is Pawgines" Ian answered.

The hippo turned around and disappeared behind the door to the storage. Ian waited and waited. After 20 minutes the hippo emerged with the same watch Cat gave him on his last birthday together.

"You are hella lucky that I could find it- that will be 2000 dollars" the hippo said with a frown.

Ian gladly paid the requested amount. After two long years, he could put this watch back on. He sold it while bring drunk as he desperately needed cash for alcohol and drugs. He regretted this decision ever since but never had the chance to buy it back.

"Good day sir, and, thank you," Ian said and walked out.

It was time to get a new phone and some necessary accessories. He didn't have much money, just a bit more than a thousand. It was still better than nothing.

*Three hours later*

Ian was finally ready. He had some new clothes, a phone, and the most important souvenir after his family. He also had some fast food in a bar nearby. Cheap and large, just as he liked it… His food of course. He just needed a place to stay. He remembered about the phone number that Jessie gave him. He hoped that she will let him in as he had no other place to go. After a couple of seconds, Ian could her Jessie pick up her phone.

"Hello, who's there?" Jessie said cautiously.

"Hello Jessie, it's me, Ian. Could I bunk at your house for a couple of days? I'm completely broke and homeless, as I got evicted from my old flat. I'm starting a proper job tomorrow though so I will pay back anything I will owe you."

"Yeah, sure, just don't break anything and don't leave a mess, I live in Tundratown, two or three blocks away from your old apartment. I will send you the exact address, hurry up, I miss you" she purred and disconnected.

"Jesus, woah…." Ian commented.

Especially the first and last part made him sweat a little. He couldn't do it again though. He needed his legs for tomorrow at 8 am sharp in the City Hall. He put these thoughts aside and walked towards the nearest train station. It was just a couple of minutes away. The train also arrived shortly and Ian managed to get to Tundratown in no-time. In the meantime, he got an text from Jessie with her address. After the train stopped in Tundratown, Ian exited and walked in the said direction. It was still pretty early. Dealing with all of that took most of his day. It was almost 5pm and he didn't plan to go anywhere.

"Or the world is so small, or I teleport instead of walking" Ian thought as he stood before the apartment complex.

It was similar to his but cleaner. He opened the door and came up to the 2nd floor. He knocked and waited. The door open and the small vixen opened the door to let him in. The apartment had two rooms and a bathroom and was luckily was "universal" sized. There was one, simple bed, a small living room with a couch, TV and a bookshelf together with a small stove, small fridge and microwave. She also had a wardrobe in her bedroom. It was one of the typical apartments that were all over Zootopia. Jessie was dressed in tight jeans and a black t-shirt with "Better dead than red" writing.

"I like your shirt" Ian commented shortly.

"I like it too, seems so ironic to me" she said and rotated so Ian could see her completely white fur from all sides, " but I know you like me better without it."

Ian gulped. It was the first time ever that a woman was making him uncomfortable. She walked towards her living room while still swishing her tail.

"Come, sit down, I have some movies" Jessie said while seating herself on the coach.

Ian obliged and soon they were choosing a movie.

*Two hours later*

"I don't understand, how didn't the sheep realize that the wolf was following her? He was just behind her! Like JUST BEHIND her!" Ian exclaimed after the movie finished.

"Especially with his heavy breathing! And I know how loud wolves are!" Jessie said.

Ian spit out his drink and Jessie laughed. Ian joined soon after. The movie was some kind of a horror parody. It wasn't the best, but making fun of it was definitely worth these two hours.

"You know, I once made a wolf howl" Jessie suddenly said out of the blue.

Ian spit out his drink again.

"Hey, I'm thirsty!" Ian exclaimed, "Stop making me laugh!"

"I know you are" Jessie said suggestively," and it happened like this: I was under him, and he was giving me all that he had, which was pretty much. However, he just couldn't finish. He was starting to get desperate and when he finally made it, he stated to howl. Soon, the whole block was full of wolf noises. It was one of the funniest things ever."

Ian was smart and didn't take a drink now. He started laughing crazily and tears appeared in his eyes. Jessie was laughing too. It took them 10 minutes to calm down.

"Hey Jessie, I will use the shower and take the couch okay? I need to be up and WALKING at 8 am sharp"

The vixen was a bit disappointed but said, "Sure, please sleep with me though, you still owe me the cuddling and I like my bed warm."

Ian nodded. He just remembered that Jessie had a night shift at the club.

"What are you doing during the day though, I presume you have a second job." Ian said.

"I work part-time as a store clerk in Tundratown. Selling clothes." Jessie said.

Ian nodded again and stood up. Jessie gave him a quick hug before he left to the bathroom. A shower with warm water. Finally… After 10 minutes he emerged only in his underwear. Jessie was watching something on TV.

"Goodnight Jessie, I'm dying" Ian said.

Although it was just near 8pm, Ian needed to get some rest. Whole day of walking can be more tiring than underground fighting.

"Goodnight Ian" the white vixen said and turned to him.

He saw her warm smile and smiled back. He was pretty sure she was sitting on the couch to block it, if in any case if he wanted to sleep there. He obliged with a sigh to her earlier request and lay down in her bed. It took him sometime to fall asleep, but soon he was sleeping deeply.

"Finally, after so much time" Ian's last thought before he fell asleep.

It was that a couple of hours later when he woke up after a small vixen joined him and whispered, " Thank you"

* * *

Ian was silent. The fox and the rat were looking with anticipation. Ian could feel that at least one of the wolves was waiting desperately for him to continue.

"That's it for today. I will continue next time" Ian broke the silence and closed his eyes.

The rat packed up quickly and left when the wolf in military fatigues opened it for him. The fox was seated for a bit longer. But then he stood slowly up and left. The wolf was last. The lock clicked and Ian was surrounded by silence.

 **That is all for now. I will try to submit at least one more chapter till the end of July. It will definitely be about Judy and Nick. Also, if I have time, maybe I'll manage to fit two chapters instead of one.**


End file.
